Good Company
by Yecart
Summary: Castle starts visiting Beckett and their friendship blossoms along the way into something more. Set around the time they had shared custody of Royal the dog.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett is a complex woman. However, like any woman after a busy day she sheds her work persona and likes to relax. With a glass of wine and a book, she sits comfortably and quietly on her sofa, taking in Pride and Prejudice for what must be the fiftieth time. It's one of those books she could read comparatively more often than most other books. Even though she knows the story, the way it is written draws her into the story again and again. Much like Castle's books really.

Castle. It always comes back to him. She really wishes that they could finish this dance but there never seems to be a way forward; even now, when she finds herself ready to accept his love. Which is frustrating above all else because first she was too damaged to be with him and now it is just fear and finding the right moment and time. She thought the other night when he was here with royal that the conversation might happen, but she hadn't done much to encourage it and had in fact behaved as she always had, terrified.

Just like every other time she finds herself quiet and alone she thinks of how the situation could have played out differently. How she would change the way she dealt with the moment. Though, just like everything else in life there is no going back; the moment was lost.

So here she sits, alone, with a book she loves but is no longer interested in, all because of _him._ She sighs loudly.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

She hadn't ordered anything from the Chinese place around the corner tonight. It couldn't be Lanie because she was out on a date. Her Dad would always call.

She carefully placed down her book so as not to lose the page and tip toed over to the peephole. _Castle?_

What was he doing here? It was late; Royal was gone so there was no 'shared custody' anymore.

'Perhaps he is feeling lonely too,' she thinks.

Opening the door slowly she questions him, "Castle. What are you doing here?" she questions before gesturing him inside.

He walks in with a strange expression on his face, almost decidedly a sad one and she is curious. He turns around.

"I, I thought I would come and see how you were doing. I was feeling a bit down since Royal is gone and I was thinking..." he pauses, gathering his thoughts.

"You were thinking?" She prompts.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe you were feeling lonely too; like me," he finally spits out.

Her eyes widen slightly at his explanation and he carries on, "You know, because it was nice having Royal and now he is gone and we're both back to being alone, it's weird."

She nods in understanding, "It is a little strange without him," she agrees.

"I was sitting in bed reading and he wasn't there and the bed felt empty," he sighed sadly.

"Well, I haven't gone to bed yet so I'm yet to experience missing him like that, but I'm sure I will notice," she agrees trying to console him.

At her answer, Castle perks up somewhat, "You mean to tell me, Kate. That the dog that wasn't allowed on your couch made it into your bed?" He smirks.

"I... " She realises that she has been caught and looks away bashfully. "Fine, I let him up onto the bed, but in my defence it was cold, and he was well groomed and warm," she replies crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Hey, I won't judge, I admit he slept in mine!" Castle replies.

"Well, you certainly sound like you're being judgmental," she jabs.

"It's not me being judgmental, I'm just curious, that's all," he tells her.

"Curious? About what?" she asks.

"Curious about how he managed to weasel his way in like that!" Castle cries, exasperated.

Kate laughs, "You can't be serious. He who weaselled his way into my life so deeply he is now at my apartment at ten o'clock at night because he is lonely without a bed partner, is calling out the dog? You sound jealous!"

"Well, maybe I am," he replies indignantly.

Kate doesn't have a witty retort for that and the conversation pauses. She moves to take up her position on the couch and covers herself up with the throw rug she had discarded earlier to answer the door. She picks up her book once more, and begins to read.

Castle stands in the same position he has been in since he arrived looking awkwardly at her. She can only stand so much, so after a moment she looks up from her book having made a decision.

"I thought you were here to fill the void, Castle? Or are you just going to stand there like a fool all night?" She questions.

"Fill the void? Castle murmurs back.

"Yes, you know, because royal is gone and we are feeling lonely," she replies wondering what he will do.

He thinks for a moment, weighing up their silent conversation, reading her.

He doesn't reply, only moves forward to take his place on the couch beside her, taking the throw rug and positioning himself close enough to share it with her. He takes the book from her and picks up the remote then wraps his arm around her shoulders drawing her closer.

"Alien is showing in ten minutes on Fox," she mentions quietly.

"I know," he smiles.

Kate feels like this time, she encouraged the moment, and Rick isn't pushing too far, but just enough to keep things comfortable. They don't normally act like this, but this was definitely a step in the right direction.

Apart from their time spent in the freezer they had never had much reason to be this close just because they wanted to. There wasn't anything in the way this time. No boyfriends and certainly not as much uncertainty as to feelings. Even though she felt that she was now ready for more, sitting here snuggled up on the couch with him felt like enough, for now.

The whole time the movie was playing, Kate watched Castle with fascination. He was so content, and definitely very good at snuggling. She became tired quite quickly rugged up next to him, and by the time her head was resting against his chest, was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard Castle is a simple man who likes to enjoy the finer things in life. Now Kate Beckett, she is fine. Sitting here on the couch curled up with her is worth more to him than any gadget or story could ever be.

He never really thought that it would be so easy. Of course there is sometimes an uncomfortable tension. He knows that it's because everyone including Kate knows how he feels about her. He can't help it though. He can't hide it, and he doesn't want to. Can't she see how he loves her?

Coming over here tonight had been a risk. She had flirted though, and made him work for his request. Gave in quite easily when he thinks about it. Perhaps she is becoming ready to move things in a direction that will please him? It will be important not to scare her away now that they seem to have climbed over the invisible barrier that has been blocking them from one another.

He has two questions. Firstly, what is Kate so afraid of? Secondly, how does she get her hair to do that _thing?_ He knows how well she protects herself and he knows that the harder she has resisted him the more he is worth. The more it would hurt to lose him. In a way it's touching that she does care for him, and in another way the lack of touch has been excruciating. Until now that is.

Kate has been curled up against him for the better part of an hour, resting peacefully, possibly asleep, he'd been too anxious to actually check and was playing it way too cool. His heartbeat was rapid; he was sweating just a little. Like a switch had been flicked somewhere everything had changed, and also nothing had changed. Should he wake her when the movie finishes? Will she kick him out? Would she kiss him goodbye? Would she be mad if he just fell asleep and hoped for the best?

The pondering went on for sometime until he realized that making Kate uncomfortable was the last thing he should be doing when he had finally got this close. Figuring that he could gracefully get up and gently move Kate's head onto the couch and leave was wrong. As soon has he tried to remove himself Kate shushed him and snuggled closer. Did she have any idea how cute she is? It didn't take much persuasion for him to consider she would be uncomfortable without her Castle pillow and he decided to stay put.

Once again he couldn't stop thinking. What does this mean? Is she really asleep? Did she consciously ask me to stay the night?

"I can hear you thinking, Castle," Kate yawned.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not sure what to say or if he was now in some kind of trouble.

"Why can't you just chill out and relax? You're interrupting my nap. I can't be comfy with you doing all that thinking, its making you tense," she replies sleepily.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kate Beckett!" He demands.

"Whataya talkin' bout," she mumbles.

Castle could barely contain himself and as usual he cracked under the pressure of having to point out the obvious.

"Ok, this is too weird. So we had a moment and that moment turned into us just laying on the couch on a Friday night, which is fine by the way," he puts his hands up in surrender. "I guess I just don't understand the sudden shift, what happened to get us here? I mean, this is a _major_ plot twist," panting he decides to take a breath and shut up.

After a pause Kate finally retorts, "This isn't one of your stories Castle, it doesn't have to make sense."

"So it's just cool for us to snuggle like this now?"

"I don't see why not, I really don't understand the big deal," she hides her face in his shoulder and smirks.

"Big deal…you, what? Big deal, I…I don't even know how to even…Are we?…eh?"

"Has the best selling author run out of words?" Kate chortles smugly.

"Oh! I see, you're just trying to get me all work up, you're just trying to make a fool out of me Kate Beckett, Well, you have another thing com-thfp!"

Kate cuts him off with a kiss.

He sits there looking at her blankly and then moving his hand to his lips, thinking quietly to himself and then looking back at her in awe as though he cannot believe that it actually happened.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Really? Surely you cannot be that shocked." A Pause. "Really? You have nothing to say? He who can never shut up? I don't believe thi-sthpm."

Castle cuts her off with a kiss.

They continue this way for sometime holding hands and kissing slowly, drinking each other in. When they pull apart and finally look at each other Castle senses that the mood has shifted once again. He can see a slight panic rising on Kate's face. So he repositions himself into a comfortable position on the couch and pretends to rest.

"What are you doing, Castle?"

"Shush, I'm trying to sleep, you're thinking too loud," he smirks with his eyes closed and his head resting against the back of the couch.

Kate raises her eyebrows, then rolls her eyes, and rests her head against his shoulder. They're still holding hands. Kate knows the ball is in her court. Question is whether or not she hits one back. She smiles to herself.

' _He won't hurt me'_ she thinks as they fall into peaceful slumber.


End file.
